Friday Night
by Cherub Gurl
Summary: It's just after the annual exam week on Cherub campus, and James has just got back his first paper. Will his celebrations go too far this time?   First fanfic, please read.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night and James Adams wanted to be celebrating. He had got his Geography test results back that afternoon and was pleased with his B, instead of his usual D minus. Geography was James' worse subject, and usually when he got his marks back, he wondered why he had ever chosen to do geography instead of history for his GCSEs. But when Mrs Brennan had given him his paper, she hadn't glared at him, so that was a good thing at least.

He sauntered down the sixth floor corridor, humming a song to himself and went into the canteen for dinner. As he headed over to the table where he and his mates always sat, he saw that it was empty. He looked around and saw that the only cherubs in the room were red shirts. There was a meeting in the hall at five thirty for all the grey, navy and black shirts, and when he glanced at his watch he saw it was only ten past five.

Then he glanced at the clock on the wall near the counter, and realised that it was five to six! He was twenty five minutes late. James gulped down his chocolate mousse and grabbed his tray. He jogged towards the bins and threw his untouched pizza in it. He got a cross look from one of the catering staff as he abandoned his tray and dashed out of the room. He ran all the way to the hall but when he arrived, the doors were open and there were cherubs walking out to dinner. James spotted Lauren and Bethany. He jogged towards them and spoke to Lauren.

"Hey, sis!"

"What do you want?"

"My watch stopped, so I thought it was ten past five, and I was just eating my dinner. What happened in the meeting?"

"You should have realised that everyone else wasn't eating then. You don't deserve to know what happened!" She said.

"Lauren, that's a bit harsh. Maybe you should tell him." Bethany added.

Lauren scowled at Bethany."Shut up Bethany. Why are you taking his side? It's his own stupid fault that he didn't go." The girls walked off.

James felt annoyed for a few seconds, but then he realised the meeting probably wasn't that important, so he decided to let it go. He wandered off down the corridor, and walked straight into someone.

She stumbled and turned around with a slightly annoyed look, but smiled when she saw him.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said, looking at her.

"I think I'll survive," she laughed, "i haven't seen you before."

"I'm James Adams."

"I'm Jess, nice to meet you James."

"So, how old are you?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"14. What about you?"

"15. So Jess, doing anything tonight?"

"Umm, yeah actually. My mates and I are going swimming. Sorry."

"Will I see you in the games room later? There's going to be a massive snooker tournament."

"Oh, I don't play snooker,"she told him.

"Ahh, well maybe I'll teach you." James said, moving closer to her.

"Sure!" she smiled up at him.

"Do you want...?" Jame started before he got interupted.

"JAMES!" Kerry called from the other end of the corridor.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Jess asked.

"Oh, Kerry, no. No, she's just a friend. I'm single, by the way."

"OK, see you later James!" Jess called, as he rushed over to Kerry.

Jess smiled to herself as she went back up to her room.

...

James caught up with Kerry, and slipped his arm around her back, after checking that Jess wasn't looking.

"Why were you talking to her?" Kerry asked.

"Oh, she bumped into me." James lied, kissing Kerry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

...

James went down into the dining room with Kerry and had a second dinner. While everyone else was laughing about a joke Shakeel had just told them, James had a quiet word with Kerry.

"Umm, I missed the meeting. Was it important?" he asked.

"I thought you went," Kerry said, looking confused. "It was just about the new swimming pool. They are getting rid of the really old one, and building a new one. It's going to be really cool, with waterslides and flumes."

"Awesome, I always thought the old one was a bit dull. No one ever goes in there these days anyway," he said.

Kerry sipped her drink. "Have you heard that Mr Field is retiring?"

"No, when is he leaving? I hope it's next week, cos I haven't done my art homework." James said.

"James, that's an awful thing to say! You should do your homework whether the teacher is there or not. Anyway, he's leaving at Christmas." Kerry told him.

"Oh, that's ages away. I'll have to do at least ten homeworks until then." James said, looking annoyed.

Kerry laughed, and gave him a hug. The others had stopped laughing and were staring at them. James looked around and saw them.

"Err, hi," he said.

"Come on, guys. Leave the lovebirds alone." Kyle called from the other end of the table. Shak, Bruce, Gabrielle, Kyle and Connor got up with their trays, and walked over to the door.

Kerry and James finished their meals, and went out of the dining room. As they climbed the stairs up to the sixth floor, James saw Jess walking up the flight of stairs above them. He told Kerry he had to see Lauren, and left her on the sixth floor landing. James followed Jess up the staircase on to the eighth floor, where he saw he go into her room. Then he went back down to his room and shut the door.

The massive pile of homework smiled at him from his desk, where he had left it all in the hope that it would get done by itself. James sighed, and realised that he would have to make a start on it, and it was better sooner than later.

He was half way through his german translation where there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called. Kerry wandered into his room.

"Hey, how's the homework getting on?" she asked.

"Urgh." James replied.

"Oh, it's that bad is it? Maybe you should go and see Meryl about the amount you are getting," she sugested.

"She'll just laugh, and say I should have done it rather than have a playstation tournament. And she won't be happy to hear that I'm busy tonight." James sighed.

"Well, you should make sure you are on top of your homework before you play games. I could make you a homework timetable to keep you on top of your work, if you like," she said.

"Umm, I think I can manage."

"And what is this about you being busy tonight? Anything interesting?" Kerry asked him.

"Oh, just a snooker tournament with the lads. Nothing special," he added hastily.

"Can I come?"

"Umm, I think it's just us guys. Anyway, you would probably be bored." James said.

"I like snooker, but if you don't want me there, then that's fine." Kerry looked upset, and she swept out of the room.

"Wait, Kerry. Come back!" James called, but there was no answer.

He got back on with his german homework and moved on to his spanish. His phone rang at quarter to eight.

"Hello?"

"Hi, James. It's Jess."

"How did you get my number?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, a girl on my floor told me," she lied, not wanting him to know that she had begged five people to give her it.

"OK, are you still coming to the tournament?"

"Yeah, if that's OK. Actually I was phoning because of it. What should I wear?" she said.

James wasn't used to giving advice to girls on what to wear, and he wondered whether to be flirty or not. "Uhh, wear something sexy," he said at last.

She laughed, "Alright, I will. I'll see you at eight thirty," she said, and hung up.

James smirked to himself, and got ready.


	3. Chapter 3

At eight thirty, James headed down to the games room, and saw that the pool tournament was just starting. He signed his name on the list, and wandered over to the bar. He ordered a coke, and sat on a bar stool. All the girls had got dressed up, and James appreciated the effort.

At eight thirty five, James looked across the room, and saw Jess sitting alone on the other side of the room. He walked towards her, and when she saw him coming over, she got up. James liked the black dress she was wearing, espicially as it showed off her tanned legs.

"Hey," he said, "Thanks for coming."

She smiled, "No problem."

"I like your dress," he told her.

"Is it sexy enough?" she asked, doing a little wiggle.

James laughed and wrapped his hand around her waist. "Yes, you'll get the guys queing up for a dance with you."

"Really?" she asked, eagerly.

"Oh yeah," he said, running his hand along her back, "You are looking so fit tonight babe. But I'd prefer it if you would just dance with me."

"You don't look too bad yourself," she flirted.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, go on then."

They walked over to the bar, and James ordered a coke for Jess. She sat on one of the bar stools, and he leaned against it, thinking he looked cool. They chatted for a few minutes, then James spotted Kyle and bruce coming over.

"Hey James." Kyle said, perching on a stool.

"Hi guys," James said, "This is Jess." He put his arm back on her back, which Bruce and Kyle pretended not to notice.

"Hi Jess, I'm Bruce." Bruce said, holding out his hand.

Jess took it, and smiled flirtingly at him. Kyle did the same. Bruce moved a stool closer to Jess, and sat on it. James didn't like the way the guys were practically dribbling over her, so he took her over to an empty snooker table and started explaining the rules.

"So you have to get that one in first," he said, pointing to the pink ball.

Jess picked up a cue, and leaned over the table to get a shot in. James steadied her arm. She got the pink ball in on her first try.

"You're a natural!" James said, giving her a hug. Then she tried to get the red, but missed. James positioned her arm, and while doing so, took a quick look down her dress. She got the ball in, and James hugged her again.

Bruce nudged Kyle from where they were watching. "Do you think James is getting a little bit too matey with Jess?" Bruce asked, as they watched James envelope Jess in his arms again.

"Definatly," Kyle agreed, "But what about Kerry?"

Bruce shrugged, "Our James likes to have more than one girl at a time," he said.

James showed Jess how to pot a difficult ball, and she stared at him admiringly.

"You're so good at this," she purred.

"You're not that bad for someone who has never played before. Anyway, it's getting a bit warm. Do you want to have a break?" James asked.

She nodded and he led the way to the outside door. They sat on a bench in the crisp air and talked. James slipped him arm over her shoulder, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He took his arm off her back, and turned her face towards him. She stared into his eyes.

"Jess, I really like you..." he began.

"I know." She answered, and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss lasted for five minutes, and was way better than James had ever kissed Kerry. He got the feeling that he had gone off Kerry, and only wanted to be with Jess.

After being outside for half an hour, they were getting a bit cold, so they wandered back into the games room with their arms around each other. James nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw Kerry striding towards them with a scowl on her face. He hurriedly took his arm off Jess's back.

"James! I thought you had work to do!" She said, disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to do the snooker tournament though. I'm going to go and work now."

Jess watched them. "Good," Kerry said, "What were you doing with _her_ outside?" she asked, pointing at Jess.

"Oh nothing," James said, "We were just talking."

"Good." Kerry said again, smiling sweetly, "Because if I had reason to believe you were cheating on me, I would kick your head in!"

"Nothing happened." James said again.

Kerry leaned in and started snogging him, and he caught a glance at Jess's face, as she swept past them, nearly in tears.


End file.
